Germany
Germany was a nation-state in Europe. The capital city of Germany is Berlin. History In the 13th century, the s transported a small cluster of villages from a plague zone in Germany to another planet. ( ) In the year 1900, the element of radon was discovered in Germany. ( ) The German nation has played a major role in the history of Earth, for both good and ill. Between 1914 and 1918, Germany fought against a group of allied powers - consisting of Great Britain, France, and eventually the United States of America - in what became known as World War I. Following their eventual defeat in 1918, the Germans became shamed by their defeat, and that shame was one of the contributed to another world war in 1939. ( }}) Germany was one of the main combatants on the Axis Powers side, with Italy and Japan, in Earth's Second World War. Germany was defeated by the allied powers. Following World War II, Germany was at the front lines of the Cold War. The country had been divided up into occupation zones, which were administered by each of the primary allied powers. France, Britain, and the United States combined their occupation zones in western Germany into a single proxy nation - which they called West Germany. The Soviets, which had become hostile towards the other former allies, set up another proxy nation which was called East Germany. In the early 1990s as communism collapsed across Europe the two halves of Germany were reunified into a single German nation, which was called the German Federal Republic. In 1953, the New York City office of Incredible Tales of Scientific Wonder contained several "bizarre" souvenirs from Germany. ( ) Notable People Over the centuries a number of influential people came from Germany; * Johann Gutenberg - a 15th century German who was credited with the invention of the printing press on Earth. In 1455 he began production of the first mass produced book on Earth - the Gutenberg Bible. Such a bible was later found in a large art collection of the immortal Flint. ( ) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - a composer of classical music who lived during the 19th century on Earth. Mozart is considered to be one of the greatest human composers, and was a favorite composer of Sarek of Vulcan. ( }}) * Johannes Brahms - another 19th century composer of classical music. * Friedrich Nietzsche - a 19th century philosopher. The human Augment Malik likened himself and other Augments to Nietzsche's Übermensch. ( }}) * Albert Einstein - a 20th century physicist who formulated the Theory of Relativity. (TNG episode Descent, Part I). If the Genesis Project was a success, David Marcus felt their names would be mentioned alongside famous scientists such as Einstein. ( ) * Adolf Hitler - a 19th and 20th century human from Austria who led the Nazi party on Earth, and would later rule the German nation state as dictator. Under Hitler's rule Germany entered one of its darkest periods ever, and was a major combatant in the Second World War. Captain Jean-Luc Picard once agreed with the false historian Berlinghoff Rasmussen that saving an endangered planet could permit a child living on the planet to grow up to become the next Adolf Hitler or Khan Noonien Singh. ( ) Connections * * Category:Earth nation-states